


Day 30 - Simon/Piggy/Ralph/Jack Merridew

by Ducky1783



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Pet Play, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-22 06:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ducky1783/pseuds/Ducky1783
Summary: I know what you’re going to say.“You haven’t even finished the Kinktober from LAST year, what the fuck are you doing?”Honest answer? I don’t fucking know.I wanted to do this years Kinktober, so here it is, and for something I’ve been reading lately. Simon and Piggy deserved better.Three(or More)some | Petplay | Shot-gunning





	Day 30 - Simon/Piggy/Ralph/Jack Merridew

**Author's Note:**

> I know what you’re going to say.
> 
> “You haven’t even finished the Kinktober from LAST year, what the fuck are you doing?”
> 
> Honest answer? I don’t fucking know.
> 
> I wanted to do this years Kinktober, so here it is, and for something I’ve been reading lately. Simon and Piggy deserved better.
> 
> Three(or More)some | Petplay | Shot-gunning

Being in a polyamorous relationship with three other guys wasn’t something Ralph had seen himself doing, at any point in his life. But, that’s what ended up happening anyway. His three boyfriends, Jack, Simon and the oh-so-smart Piggy, were a handful. Simon, not really, he was the one that never acted out, he didn’t speak much, but he’d never really spoken much, if what Jack had told him was true. Jack was difficult to deal with at times- most of the time- because he always had to be right about something. Jack was the type of person that wouldn’t stop arguing until he got his way. They all knew this well, seeing as on more than one occasion he’d argued for days about the new thing he’d wanted to try with them. He- of course- got his way in the end because Simon was weak to his puppy dog eyes and adorable freckles, Piggy was too scared to outright tell him “no” and Ralph knew that one of them had to give up in the end. It was never Jack.

Currently, Ralph was waiting for Piggy to get done with his tutoring lessons. The boy had taken to tutoring other students, at first he had refused to be paid because he didn’t think he deserved the money, but after convincing from both Ralph and Simon, he had agreed to doing it for pay. When the wispy haired boy finally stepped out of the doors, Ralph felt the grin tug at his lips. Piggy was talking to what Ralph guesses was the student he was tutoring, and the younger boy was grinning and gesturing wildly with his hands. When he met Ralph’s eyes, his grin widened into a beam and he quickly said his goodbyes before making his way to Ralph.

“Hello Ralph. I didn’t know you’d be picking me up.”

Ralph bent to rub his nose to Piggy’s before kissing the shorter male’s forehead. “Simon said that Jack was being difficult at the store, so he wouldn’t be able to come pick you up. So I thought I’d come pick you up.”

Piggy’s cheeks turned a light pink before he snickered. “Jack’s going to be in trouble.”

“Hey,” Ralph chastised, though he too was grinning. “Behave, it’s not nice to talk about others behind their backs.”

“It’s not like Jack never does it.”

“Jack does it because he enjoys the punishment that comes after it.”

“He’s a masochist if I ever knew one.” Piggy sighs. “I don’t know why you and Simon give him what he wants.”

“Simon is weak to all of us, and I just give up on fighting him.”

“Simon  _ is  _ weak to us, isn’t he?”

“The weakest.”

They finally get to the car and Ralph opens the door for Piggy, before he makes his way to the other side of the car. “Let’s get home, maybe we can get there before Jack gets his inevitable punishment.”

“Is it bad to say I enjoy watching them?” Piggy asks as he buckles himself in.

Ralph leans to kiss his cheek before he sits back in his seat and grins widely. “I enjoy watching them too.”

——

When the two of them finally get home, they discover that Simon and Jack aren’t there yet. Which definitely means there will be punishment for the ginger soon enough. Piggy is already flushed slightly, just from the thought of it. Ralph is a bit more subtle with how excited he is over it. Fidgeting with his shirt sleeve in wait for his other two boyfriends to get home.

“How long is Jack going to keep the two of them at the store?” Piggy whines, draped across the loveseat. “He’s  _ killing  _ me.”

“I’m sure he’s doing it on purpose.” Ralph scoffs. “He loves to torture us, and he knows we know there’ll be punishment when they get here. But really he’s just making it worse on himself.”

Pissing off Simon was something none of them often did, and they tried not to. A pissed off Simon was not a nice Simon. Rarely had they ever seen him pushed to the breaking point, only three times. Once when someone had called them a degrading slur in public, another when Ralph had gotten into a minor car accident (he wasn’t mad at Ralph, but at the other driver), and the last time was when Jack had pushed his luck too far. Ralph was sure that Jack was toeing the line right now, in whatever store they were at.

The distinct sound of a key being put into the lock startled Ralph and Piggy so much that Piggy fell off the love seat. After the lock clicked and the door opened, the two of them were greeted with a smug but slightly scared Jack, and a blank faced Simon. Ralph and Piggy shared a look before stepping closer to the front door.

“Do you need help with the groceries?” Piggy asked quietly.

Simon glanced up, saw the two of them, and gave them a tight lipped smile. “That would be lovely, thank you.”

Ralph and Piggy hurriedly put their shoes back on before the two of them stepped out to Simon’s car, grabbing as many groceries as they could carry before shuffling back into the house. When they got into the kitchen, Simon was there, but Jack wasn’t.

“You two can start putting them away, I’ll grab the last bags.” Simon told them and kissed both of their foreheads before heading outside.

“He didn’t look pleased.” Piggy whispers loudly.

“No he didn’t.” Ralph agreed.

“What d’you think Jack did?”

“There’s no telling what that dumbass did.”

When Simon came back in with the last bags, Ralph and Piggy has managed to get all the perishables put away, and were starting on the canned goods. Simon set the bags on the counter and took all the empty ones and shoved them all into the bag collection in the corner.

“We’ll have to recycle these tomorrow.” The dark haired male said softly.

Ralph passed Piggy the cans, and got the boxes in return. They had a bit of a system, put away all the things that needed to be frozen or refrigerated, before starting on cans and boxes. Normally the four of them would work together so it would get done faster, but Jack was nowhere to be found- it Ralph had to guess he was in the bedroom, awaiting punishment- and Simon didn’t seem to be feeling like helping. So the two of them made do, even if it took them a little longer to finish.

When they had finished, Simon watching them all the time, they turned to him. He looked the both of them up and down before gesturing for them to follow him. They all walked down the hallway, to the bedroom and found Jack kneeling in the center of the bed, collar on and dick leaking against his stomach. At the opening of the door, he twitched, but didn’t look up, which got him a pleased hum from Simon.

“Would you like to tell Ralph and Piggy what you’ve done, Kitten?” Simon’s smooth voice had an underlying tone of disappointment.

Jack’s legs trembled and his fingers scratched up his thighs before he took in a shuddering breath.

“I-” His voice caught and he swallowed before trying again. “I made Simon jealous, a-and teased him while we were at the store.”

“Good Kitten.”

Jack let out a little whine before falling silent again, chest rising and falling with every breath he let in. His fingers were twitching and there was a pearly spot of precum at the tip of his cock. Piggy makes a needy sound in the back of his throat and Simon glances over at him.

“What is it, Love?”

“Can I..?” Piggy’s eyes are wide, and his cheeks are flushed red.

“Can you what?” Simon asks with a small tilt of his head.

Piggy whines and it’s echoed by one of Jack’s. The ginger shifting on the bed to spread his legs wider and his hips thrust forward just slightly.

“Jack, that’s not how good Kittens behave.” Simon ‘tsk’s before regarding Piggy once more. “What do you want, Love?”

The brown haired male’s eyes trail to Jack’s waiting body and back to Simon. “Can I… touch?”

Simon grins and nods. “Of course you can sweetheart. If he moves, you can slap him.”

Piggy’s mouth and eyes go wide. “I could never…”

“It’s alright, Love. Don’t worry about him hurting you, if he does, his punishment will be ten times more severe than this one.”

Jack lets out a needy moan at this and his fists curl tightly, thighs twitching as the pearl of precum slides down his dick. As Piggy makes his way to the bed, Simon comes to stand behind Ralph.

“How are you, Baby?”

Ralph jumps slightly before he relaxes in Simon’s arms. “I’m good.”

Simon nips at his ear, and rubs up his sides. “I’m glad.” He plants a kiss on the spot behind Ralph’s ear before whispering into it. “Don’t the two of them look so pretty?”

Ralph nodded. I’m fact the two of them were beautiful, Piggy had taken Jack’s cock into his mouth and the ginger was struggling not to grip the others short hair and thrust into his mouth. The sweet moans from the two of them made Ralph weak in the knees.

“They’re beautiful.” Ralph tells him.

“They are.” Simon nods, trailing kisses up and down his neck. “Why don’t you go join them?”

“I though Jack was being punished?” Ralph turned to Simon with raised brows.

“He will be. I’m making him do all the chores for the week, not that it will stop him from acting out again.”

“It won’t.”

Simon just kissed his cheek before gently pushing Ralph in the direction of the bed. Ralph steps you to the edge and grabs Jack’s chin in his hand. Unfocused blue eyes meet his green ones and he smirks.

“Shame you don’t know when to quit.” Ralph says. “You go out of your way to punish yourself.”

“Shut up.”

Ralph’s grip tightens on the other chin and his smirk sharpens. “That’s not how you speak to me, Kitten.”

Jack moans. “My apologies,  _ Sir. _ ”

“Your mouth is what gets you into so much trouble. I wonder what would happen if you couldn’t use it anymore.”

Jack shudders and the noise Piggy makes let’s Ralph know that he came.

“Such a pretty Kitty.” Ralph cooes. “Why don’t you behave for Simon, hmmm? He’s going to make you feel good.”

Simon had climbed onto the bed and situated himself behind Jack. He lost his shirt and pants, dressed in just his briefs, and the look on his face told Ralph that he was done with the teasing. Ralph leaned down to kiss Jack, tongue poking out to swipe at lips before he pulled back.

“You get to watch, while Simon plays with you.” He tells the ginger. “Maybe when you’re done acting like a little bitch, you can join in on the fun.”

The whimper Jack lets out is almost enough to get Ralph to ditch his plans, but his resolve is stronger than that. With one last kiss, he leaves Jack in Simon’s hands and sits at the foot of the bed where Piggy had went after he was done sucking Jack off.

“Come here, Sweetheart.” Ralph pats his lap, and Piggy eagerly scrambles up into it. He had taken his clothes off when Ralph was talking to Jack. “What do you want to do tonight, hmm?”

Piggy’s flush spread to his chest and he hid his face in Ralph’s neck before he answered. “Can you just finger me? I still want to watch.”

“Of course, Sweetheart. Go ahead and turn around for me.”

With both of them facing Simon and Jack, they could see how gone Jack was already. Flushed red and panting wetly into the sheets as Simon thrusted three fingers into him.

“Look up, Kitten.” Simon’s soft voice commanded, and Jack’s head lifted just enough to see Ralph and Piggy watching. He keened and Simon wrapped a fist around the gingers leaking cock. “They’re going to watch me take you apart, and then, Ralph is going to do the same to Piggy. What do you think about that?”

There was muffled words and a moan and Simon just smiled.

“Not that you have a choice anyway. Nobody really cares what naughty Kittens think.”

Simon locked gazes with Ralph, and Piggy choked out a whine when Ralph brushed against his prostate.

“You’re going to watch Jack, and then I’m going to make you feel just as good as he does, okay?” Ralph says, kissing up the back of the other males neck. “Just relax, Sweetheart.”

——

The four of them went on like that for quite some time, only stopping when Jack had passed out and Piggy was crying. Simon and Ralph cleaned everyone up and showered together. If they got up to a little fun in there, who’s to blame them?

**Author's Note:**

> The ending was a little weak, but I honestly didn’t know how to end it and make it sound good. Here it is anyway.
> 
> See you in the next update!


End file.
